Portable bulk material conveyors such as those used in the agricultural industry to fill a grain bin, and thus which may also be known as bin-loading conveyors or as grain augers, may be equipped so as to adjust a position of the discharge without displacing the whole of the conveyor so that it remains fixed in location.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,040 to Nickol describes shifting the elevated end of a loading auger by deploying a central wheel that lies at ninety degrees to the two wheels of the frame axle, whereby lowering of this center wheel allows the operator to manually push the auger to one side, thus pivoting the elevated output end about the ground-level input end.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2016/0207715 discloses lateral shifting of the output end of the loading auger by using an actuator controlled linkage to raise or lower one of the two main wheels of the auger frame. Thus this tilts the frame to one side, causing a lateral shift of the elevated output end of the auger. While using purely hydraulic control and requiring no manual input as compared to Nickol above, this tilting also causes a slight rolling action on the auger tube, whereby the auger outlet no longer points straight down. This product is commercially available under the trade name Auger Ace from Yetter Manufacturing Company.